Longing For You Forever
by CD-Elfyza
Summary: Malam dimana Yunho merasakan batas antara kesabarannya menanti kepulangan Jaejoong. Sebuah kesenangan euphori yang hanya bisa direguknya bersama Jaejoong. Yunho rela memberikan segalanya. Fic for Yunjae. Warning: Rated M, Yaoi, Lemon, NC-21


**hua... maaf ya buat para yunjaeshipper dan pecinta yaoi yang sudah baca ff straight saya. hiks. *nangis di pojokan #dipeluk sama wonppa* untuk permintaan maaf, ini ff yunjae yang berhasil saya bikin. maaf kalo kurang hot. bikinnya buru-buru, cin. hehe. buat _diitactorlove, Minnie Seongmin, Kim JaeNa,_ dan_ Zhie Hikaru-chan, _serta readers yang menunggu ff yunjae, inilah dia.. ff abal saya. mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. ff yaoi pertama saya lo. dan langsung tancap gas ke rated m. hyaaaa.. ga nyangka bisa bikin. *tapi ga dijamin hotness nya..**

**oya, ff yunjae yang kata saya genre romance fantasy itu masih dalam proses. susah banget dh nyambungin pairing yaoi dengan genre yang rada aneh.**

* * *

><p><strong>LONGING FOR YOU FOREVER<strong>

**Warning: Rated M, Lemon, Gaje, Abal, Typos**

**Disclaimer: Untuk kelangsungan hidup para Yunjeshipper, maka dinyatakan kepemilikan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong *apa coba?**

**Backsound: Mirotic by TVXQ and Boom Boom by Suju**

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit!" <em>Yunho mengumpat setelah yang kelima kalinya menumpahkan sup ke lantai. Bisa dipastikan setelah ini Changmin akan kembali menggerutu karena ketidakbecusan Yunho memasak. Tidak seperti kelincahan Jaejoong memainkan spatula dan pisau.

Yunho menumpukan kedua tangannya di _pantry _dan memandang sekeliling dapur dengan pasrah dan pandangan berlumuran darah, eh, maksudnya pandangan pengen bunuh diri. Segala macam sayuran berserakan di lantai, bahkan ada beberapa batang brokoli yang nyasar di atas kulkas. Kulit-kulit bawang sudah tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya. Tempat sampah sudah penuh dengan masakan gagal yang sudah berusaha dimasak Yunho sejak 2 jam lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa BooJae ku itu memasak hanya dalam waktu setengah jam?" Yunho memijat kedua keningnya. Siapa tahu dengan begitu bagian otaknya yang berfungsi untuk memasak bisa sedikit membaik.

"Hyung!" Suara _top baritone _milik Changmin membuat Yunho menegakkan kepalanya.

_Alamat bakal dimarahin nih. _Batin Yunho.

Benar saja, saat Changmin sampai di depannya, muka penuh cengiran jahil itu berubah menjadi pandangan horor.

"Hyung? Kau baru saja meledakkan bom ya?"

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih belepotan bumbu dapur. _*kya… oppa jorok deh…_

"Mianhe, Changmin-ah. Sepertinya malam ini kita harus beli makanan di luar lagi."

"Aissh, sudah ku duga."

_Kalau sudah tahu, buat apa menyuruhku memasak. _Sungut Yunho dalam hati.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku akan beli makanan di luar. Sekalian mampir ke rumah temanku. Hyung membersihkan ini saja ya. Mungkin aku akan pulang 3 jam lagi." Tanpa mendengarkan atau melihat muka Yunho yang sudah memerah, Changmin langsung melesat ke pintu apartemen.

"Sialan. Sekarang aku menjadi _appa _sekaligus _umma _untuk bayi yang satu itu." Rutuk Yunho sedikit nyaring.

Dia menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Membersihkan dapur? Ha, serahkan saja tugas itu pada author gila ini. _*lho? Kok oppa bawa nama author sih..#kabur!_

Yunho melangkah dengan gerakan amat hati-hati di antara benda-benda aneh di lantai dapur.

^LongingForYouForever^

"BooJae.. Kapan kau pulang?" Yunho berbaring dan menatap jendela di sebelah kanannya. Di sisi inilah Jaejoong biasa memandanginya dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang selalu minta dicium itu. Sebelum mereka berpisah, tentu saja.

Yunho mengelus benda di antara selangkangannya. Dia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan tangan Jaejoong lah yang tengah memanjakan juniornya.

"Emmmhh…." Yunho mendesah pelan. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan celana panjangnya, Yunho segera melepasnya. Ya, lebih baik dia _jerk off _daripada gila merindukan tubuh Jaejoong di bawah tubuhnya.

Tampaklah junior yang sudah memerah dan sedikit menegang. Yunho segera meraih 'adik' nya itu dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan pelan. Membayangkan desahan Jaejoong di telinganya dan kecupan namja cantik itu di lehernya.

"Akhh… Jae…" Yunho mendesah keras saat dirasakannya setitik precum keluar dari lubang penisnya. _*auhtor gemetar_

Yunho semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Tidak tahan untuk segera melepaskan hasratnya.

"Akh. Akh. Akh. Jae, _faster…" _Yunho masih merasa Jaejoong ada di sampingnya.

"Sedikit lagi… Akh…" Tangan Yunho semakin menggila. Beberapa kocokan lagi. Perutnya mulai menegang. Punggung Yunho melengkung. Siap menerima serangan orgasme.

Tiba-tiba…..

"Ting. Tong.." Bunyi bel melemparkan Yunho kembali ke kenyataan. Refleks, Yunho menghentikan kocokannya dan menggeram keras. Kejantanannya terasa berdenyut keras. Minta segera dimanjakan lagi. Tapi, Yunho sudah merasa terganggung oleh suara bel itu. Dia segera memakai kembali celana panjangnya tanpa memasang _underwear. _Tanpa menyadari akibat dari perbuatannya tadi….

"Iya. Iya, sebentar.." Yunho sedikit berlari ke pintu depan. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan…

"Yunnie!" Sebuah tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya memeluk, lebih tepatnya, menimpa Yunho ke belakang.

"Jae?" Merasa tidak yakin akan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh tamunya itu, Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya. Perlu usaha keras karena sesosok tubuh itu tidak bergerak dari tubuh kekarnya.

Setelah berhasil memenangkan pergulatan (?), Yunho segera meraih muka yang melesak ke dalam dadanya.

"Jae?" Yunho memastikan pandangannya. Di depan mukanya kini, Jaejoong tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang dibuat se-_puppy eyes _mungkin. Ekspresi yang setengah mati dirindukan Yunho. Ekspresi yang selalu berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Kau sudah lupa padaku?" Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Haha." Yunho segera memamerkan senyum yang menampakkan gigi putihnya. Senyum yang secerah matahari. Senyum yang membawa Jaejoong kembali ke pelukannya

"Aku." Yunho mencium mata sebelah kanan Jaejoong.

"Sangat." Beralih ke mata sebelah kiri.

"Rindu." Turun ke hidung mancungnya.

"Padamu." Dan bermuara di bibir merah Jaejoong. "Cup."

Yunho melepas bibirnya. Jaejoong merasa kehilangan dan segera menarik kerah Yunho. Membawa bibir kekasihnya itu ke bibirnya.

Jaejoong melumat bibir Yunho dengan liar. Yunho tertawa dalam hati. BooJae nya sudah banyak berubah setelah 1 bulan mereka tidak berhubungan. Dibiarkannya Jaejoong bermain di bibirnya. Walau dia setengah mati ingin segera memasuki _hole _milik Jaejoong. Tapi dia ingin melihat Jaejoong memulai lebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah tegang dari tadi, ya…? Hmm..?" Bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho. Dia menyentuh daun telinga namja itu dengan lidahnya. Sekaligus menghembuskan nafas yang menaikkan bulu kuduk Yunho.

"Akh.." Jaejoong sedikit berteriak saat tangan Yunho meremas pantat kenyalnya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku menghancurkan ini, kan?"

"Ugh…!" Giliran Yunho yang berteriak. Kejantanannya diremas Jaejoong dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya sayang…" Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong dan segera melakukan apa yang sejak tadi ingin dilakukannya. Berselancar di atas bibir Jaejoong. Dia tidak mengiraukan kebutuhan bernafas bagi mereka berdua dan Jaejoong yang pasrah dalam kendalinya. Tidak dibiarkannya bibir Jaejoong ikut bermain dengan bibirnya. Yunho mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jaejoong bergantian. Mendengarkan deru nafas Jaejoong di antara ciuman mereka sudah cukup menjadi rangsangan yang hebat bagi Yunho.

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke pintu di belakangnya. Semakin menekan tubuh kecil itu dengan otot-ototnya. Yunho menggesekkan juniornya yang memang sudah menegang ke ukuran maksimal. Dia sedikit menyeringai saat milik Jaejoong merespon miliknya.

"Mmmpph, Yunnie.." Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dan meremas rambutnya. Cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Yunho untuk masuk ke tahap lebih tinggi.

Tangan Yunho mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja putih yang dipakai Jaejoong. Menelusuri otot perutnya dengan tangan kanan Yunho.

"Euughh.." Tangan Jaejoong melemas di leher Yunho.

_Gotcha.. _Yunho bersorak dalam hati saat menemukan nipple kanan Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras.

Dia segera memutar dan memilin nipple itu. Membuat teriakan Jaejoong lebih gila dan lebih memancing Yunho.

"Lepas bajuku, Jae…" Perintah Yunho sambil menjilat leher putih Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong gemetar saat mengangkat menurunkan tangannya dari leher Yunho. Dia segera menyusupkan tangannya dan merasakan panas di otot perut Yunho yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Kau sangat dingin, Jae. Perlu pemanasan…?" Bisik Yunho lagi yang kali ini membuat _kiss mark _di sepanjang leher Jaejoong.

"Akkhh. Yunnie, jangan menggodaku…"

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Dia sedikit menjauhkan tubuh mereka untuk memudahkan Jaejoong melepaskan bajunya. Jaejoong sedikit terpana saat tubuh atas Yunho terekspos. Waktu 1 bulan sepertinya membuat tubuh Yunho semakin menggoda..

Jaejoong segera menciumi dada Yunho. Merasakan sisa-sisa keringat Yunho yang terasa asin sekaligus memabukkan.

"Jae. Mmmpphh…" Yunho memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada satu namja pun yang bisa menggantikan lidah Jaejoong dan merangsangnya sehebat ini.

Lidah Jaejoong memutar di atas perut Yunho. Mengirimkan listrik yang membuat desah Yunho makin terdengar putus asa. Kejantanannya menegang, lagi dan lagi.

Muka Jaejoong kini berhadapan dengan kejantanan Yunho yang masih tertutup celana. Dia tersenyum miring merasakan sebuah benda menonjol dan meronta ingin dilepaskan itu. Yunho bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Jaejoong yang masih terengah-engah menerpa miliknya. Tanpa disadarinya, Yunho mendorong sedikit tubuhnya ke depan.

"_Suck me, _Jae…" Yunho mendesah frustasi saat Jaejoong tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Jaejoong menyeringai. Dia sangat menyukai intonasi memohon yang jarang-jarang digunakan Yunho.

Jaejoong segera menurunkan resleting celana Yunho. Amat sangat perlahan.

_KRIET…._

Suara resleting yang terbuka, desahan nafas Yunho, gumaman sensual Jaejoong, adalah sountrack yang menggiring mereka berdua menuju sebuah tarian erotis namun tulus dan nyata. Permohonan Jaejoong maupun Yunho tiap malam selama sebulan ini, akhirnya terwujud di malam dimana mereka berdua siap melepaskan hasrat masing-masing.

"Ahhh…" Yunho mendesah panjang saat kejantanannya terbebas. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya di kepala penis Yunho yang sudah mengacung tinggi. _*author mimisan_

Jaejoong segera meraih batang kejantanan Yunho dan tanpa ragu memasukkan benda yang tergolong besar itu ke mulutnya. Tubuh Yunho bergidik dengan kentara ketika Jaejoong melahap habis kejantanannya. Lengkap dengan jilatan dinamis dan gigitan lembut disana sini.

"Jae, akkh… Lebih cepat.." Yunho mencengkeram rambut Jaejoong untuk mengendalikan hisapannya. Jemari Jaejoong kini merambah ke pantat Yunho, mendorongnya ke depan, sehingga dia bisa melahap batang kejantanan Yunho seluruhnya.

Dengungan dan bunyi decapan Jaejoong meningkahi teriakan gila Yunho. Tidak peduli kerasnya teriakan mereka itu akan terdengar oleh orang-orang di luar. Peduli setan dengan itu semua. Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah cukup merasakan rasanya merindukan. Dan mereka rela membayar pertemuan dan percintaan ini dengan apapun.

"Akkkhhhhh. Jae, seb-en.. Akh… Tar… La—gi… Kya…." Yunho mulai meracau. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Dia semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya. Sedikit lagi. Kejantanan Yunho mulai berkedut dalam mulutnya. Siap menyemprotkan cairan cinta ke seluruh penjuru mulut Jaejoong.

"ARRGHH!" Yunho terkulai lemas dan bersandar pada pintu di depannya. Jaejoong masih berlutut di bawah sana. Menjilati dan menghisap habis sperma Yunho dan sudah keluar.

"Kau.. Hhh.. Semakin.. Hebat.. BooJae.." Bisiki Yunho di sela-sela perjuangannya meraup oksigen.

Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong berdiri. Mata namja itu tertutup oleh kabut nafsu, Yunho merasakan juniornya kembali menegang. Dia kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong. Mencari lidahnya dan mengajak kembali menari. Jaejoong mengikuti irama gerakan lidah Yunho tanpa berusaha mendominasinya. Dia sudah cukup puas merasakan saliva Yunho.

Tubuh Yunho yang sudah polos mau tidak mau mengganggu Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai turun ke celananya sendiri. Berusaha melepas ikat pinggang dan menurunkan resleting celana. Tiba-tiba, tangan Yunho menangkapnya.

"Aku ingin bermain, sshhh, adil, Jae. Jadi, biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu."

"Akkh…" Teriak Jaejoong saat gigi Yunho menjepit bibir bawahnya. Tidak ada lagi rasa gemetar dan dingin, hanya panas yang membara di antara tubuh mereka berdua.

Tangan Yunho yang terlatih mulai bekerja di bawah sana. Dengan kecepatan yang hampir tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh mata, celana Jaejoong terlempar entah kemana.

Kejantanan mereka berdua saling menekan dan bergesekan. Tidak ada yang merasa perlu berhenti dari _foreplay_. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari permainan animalistik ini adalah surga selain bertemunya junior Yunho dengan rektum Jaejoong.

"Akkkhhh… Yunnie…" Desahan Jaejoong membuat intensitas gesekan Yunho di kejantanannya semakin menggila.

"Jae.. Aku, hhh, akan memuaskanmu….." Balas Yunho sambil menciumi leher Jaejoong. Menambah _masterpiece _berwarna merah di sana-sini.

"Hhhh, sedikit lagi.. Akh, Yunnie.. Saranghae.. Akh.." Jaejoong ikut meracau.

Tiba-tiba,saat dirasakannya orgasme semakin mendekat, Yunho menghentikan pertemuan junior mereka dan langsung menusuk rektum Jaejoong

"AKKKHHH! Pabbo! Kenapa kau… Akh, langsung masuk? Akhhh…." Jaejoong mengernyit menahan sakit.

Yunho menyeringai. "Diam dan ikuti saja permainanku.."

Tapi, kenapa ada yang aneh..? Sakit yang Jaejoong rasakan hanya bertahan beberapa detik ketika kejantanan Yunho menerobos masuk.

Junior Yunho bersentuhan dengan dinding rektumnya. Berusaha mencari _sweet spot _yang tepat. Jaejoong terus mendesah dan mendesah. Merasa aneh sekaligus lega karena rasa sakit yang ditakutinya tidak terbukti. Sepertinya Yunho mendapatkan ide baru dalam berhubungan seks…

"Akkh, Yunnie. Disitu. Cepat… Akkhhh…."

"Jae, aakkhh, sempit…."

"Cepat, Yun.."

Menit berikutnya ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh desahan, teriakan, dan erangan. Tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka menyebut nama pasangan masing-masing. Yunho memasuki Jaejoong dengan hati dan jiwanya, bukan hanya nafsu yang membuncah dan menuntut untuk dipenuhi. Malam itu, Yunho kembali menemukan hatinya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong yang licin dan berkilau ditimpa sinar lampu.

Dia berjanji, setelah ini tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya maupun tangannya dari Jaejoong. Hidupnya berputar dan berotasi di antara namja cantik itu. Tidak yang lain…

Jaejoong semakin merapat ke dinding di belakangnya. Mulai melemas dan hanya bisa mendesah menerima perlakuan dari kejantanan Yunho di dalam tubuhnya. Kejantanannya ikut menegang. Yunho yang berada di depan juniornya itu, segera melahap kejantanan Jaejoong. Disesuaikannya dengan tempo tusukannya.

Slurrp. Slurrpp.

"Yunnie…." Jaejoong sangat lelah sekaligus bernafsu dan menginginkan lebih. Perlakuan tangan Yunho yang membelai bagian tubuhnya yang lain, mulutnya yang memanjakan kejantanan Jaejoong, dan junior Yunho yang memasuki liangnya, adalah surga yang selama ini dia nantikan.

"Sedikit lagi, Yun… Cepat… "

Beberapa tusukan sesudahnya….

"AKKKHHH!" Jaejoong melenguh panjang saat kejantanannya menyemprot sperma dalam mulut Yunho. Gelombang orgasme menimpa seluruh syarafnya tanpa henti. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Yunho menggeram dan merasakan dinding rektum Jaejoong berkontraksi. Menjepit kejantanannya dengan kuat. Dia bisa merasakan akan menyusul Jaejoong.

"UUGGHHH! Jae!" Teriakan Yunho bahkan menggema selama beberapa detik…

Dia menimpa tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah bersandar lemas ke pintu di belakangnya…

Yunho mengangkat muka Jaejoong dan menatap mata yang meredup karena nafsu itu.

"_Saranghae, _Jae…" Bisiknya lembut. Penuh dengan cinta dan pengharapan.

"_Aishiteru, _Yun.." Balas Jaejoong dengan suara seksinya.

Yunho kembali menikmati bibir Jaejoong. Kali ini tanpa maksud menuntut. Hanya ingin membuat Jaejoong tahu rasa cintanya lewat ritme bibirnya…. Mencurahkan semua rasa cintanya… Hanya pada Jaejoong…

* * *

><p><strong>percaya deh, susah banget membangkitkan sisi yadong saya pas buat ff ini. yang ada malah teriak-teriak ga jelas pas udh nyampe adegan NC. maka dari itu, pasti buanyak banget kekurangan dan typos. saya ga berani baca ulang. nanti dimarahin yunppa lagi. hehehe.<strong>

**jadi, tolong review yak. coz rencananya mau bikin sequel nih. ga cuma yunjae. tapi ada pairing hot lainnya. ada saran...?a**

**akhir kata, gomawo minna-san... ^^**

**AKTF  
><strong>


End file.
